


Clone Mountain

by Headfulloffantasies



Series: Follow the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Obi Wan follows the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Obi Wan left the Jedi Order. He follows the Force to a mysterious mountain where a troupe of rogue clones are hiding.
Series: Follow the Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176461
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Clone Mountain

The Force led Obi Wan to a planet on the Outer Rim. He watched from the window as the shuttle dropped into a village nestled between the mountains. As he stepped off the shuttle, Obi Wan breathed in the sharp cold air. He smelled pine and smoke from the village. Obi Wan wrapped his robe tight around himself to fend off the chill of winter. No snow had fallen yet, but the wind bit at his skin. 

Obi Wan followed the other passengers from the shuttle into the bustling village marketplace. He kept his eyes peeled and his ears pricked. He had no clue what he was doing on this planet. But the Force had brought him here, he was certain. 

Obi Wan paused at the edge of the market. A stooped old lady waved him over. Intrigued, Obi Wan stepped up to her stall. She had a cart displaying warm woolen mittens and hats and blankets woven from bright colours.

“Hello there,” Obi Wan greeted her.

The old woman smiled, revealing broken teeth. “Hello yourself. You like a man on a mission.”

“In a sense,” Obi Wan admitted. 

The woman stuck out a wrinkled hand. “I’m Jan Qui.”

“Obi Wan Kenobi,” he shook her hand. 

Jan’s eyes narrowed. “Your cloak looks familiar to me. Are you a Jedi?”

Obi Wan huffed a laugh. “You are very perceptive. I used to belong to the Order, yes.”

“Not anymore?”

“I left the Jedi,” Obi Wan left it there. No need to burden this poor woman with his troubles.

“Really?” Jan lifted an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you could do that. Thought you were enslaved for life or some such.”

Obi Wan rankled at the comparison to the abhorrent slave market, but he elected to ignore the insult.

“What brings you here, then?” Jan asked.

“I’m following the Force,” Obi Wan answered honestly. “I don’t really know what I’m looking for. I suppose I’ll know when I see it.”

“You’re not heading towards the cliffs, are you?” Jan stabbed a gnarled finger at the looming mountain. Her urgency startled Obi Wan.

“To the South? Yes, in fact.”

“You be careful,” she warned Obi Wan. “That there is Clone Territory.”

“I beg your pardon?” He frowned.

Jan nodded. “They landed here, a whole platoon, a couple years back. They never come into town, but they got a settlement of some sort. Mighty fierce about keeping it for themselves.”

“I see,” Obi Wan shaded his eyes and peered towards the South. The cliffs climbed up the side of the wooded mountain. The Force must have led him here for the clones. 

“Do you know any of them?” Obi Wan asked. 

“No,” Jan shook her head. “Like I say, they don’t come to town. Not right sure what they eat out there.”

Obi Wan bowed his head. “Thank you for your time, my friend. I hope to see you again.”

“Hang on,” Jan snatched up one of her colourful blankets. “Take this if you’re so determined to go up the mountain.”

“No, I couldn’t,” Obi Wan tried to fend her off.

“Young man,” Jan snapped. “If you freeze to death, I won’t forgive myself. Go on and ease an old woman’s mind.”

“Thank you,” Obi Wan accepted the soft blanket. A pattern of yellow and orange sunbursts unfolded under his fingers. “I will return.”

Jan waved as Obi Wan set off. 

Obi Wan left the confines of the village and found a trail leading through the trees up to the mountain. Pine needles softened Obi Wan’s footsteps. The massive trees grew so close together they almost blocked out the view of the mountain peak. Obi Wan took a steadying breath of fresh air. He closed his eyes and focused on the flow of the Force inside him. The thread that had led him here tugged Obi Wan forward. That settled it. Obi Wan hiked up the mountain. 

The sun set behind the mountain faster than Obi Wan expected. He found himself climbing in the dark. For a moment he considered turning around. But he couldn’t even make out the lights of the village through the trees. Oh well, nowhere to go but up. Up the mountain. Legs burning. Lungs straining. Shivering. Obi Wan reached into his pack and drew out the blanket Jan gave him. Wrapping it around his shoulders, Obi Wan soldiered on. 

Obi Wan put one foot in front of the other. He couldn’t feel his toes anymore. Something wet fell on Obi Wan’s face. He lifted his head. Snowflakes drifted down among the trees. A sense of trepidation filled Obi Wan. He suddenly felt very foolish for trying to climb a mountain in winter in the dark. Obi Wan reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out his lightsaber. He ignited the blade, letting the light guide him like a torch. He wished the glowing gave off heat, but it wouldn’t even spark a fire if he tried to camp for the night. 

The snow had started piling up around Obi Wan’s ankles. Obi Wan stopped walking. Freezing to death in the snow sounded like a horrible way to die. He needed shelter, now. The snow was getting worse. Obi Wan blinked flakes of white out of his eyelashes. He was surrounded on all sides by thick evergreens. 

Obi Wan shuffled to the nearest towering tree. The pine fronds scraped the ground. He switched his lightsaber off and clipped it to his belt. Obi Wan bent and wormed his way under the branches. He tucked himself against the trunk of the tree and folded the blanket over his legs. His breath puffed out in a cloud in front of him, but at least the snow no longer fell on his shoulders. 

Shivers wracked Obi Wan’s body. He rubbed his stiff hands over his arms, trying to keep the blood flowing. His boots were wet, but he still couldn’t feel his toes. The wind howled, rustling the branches hiding Obi Wan.

Obi Wan’s mind drifted. He caught himself dozing. Stay awake, he shook himself. He had to stay awake. But he was so tired. Too tired. Just a quick nap. He wasn’t even cold anymore. It was all fine now.

Voices woke Obi Wan. His eyes felt heavier than a star destroyer. He knew that voice.

“Cody?” Obi Wan mumbled. His throat scratched. His eyes still wouldn’t open. 

The voices stopped. A warm hand touched Obi Wan’s forehead. Someone lifted his head and brought a cup to his lips. Obi Wan drank gratefully. He tried to mumble his thanks, but he could feel himself slipping away again.

When Obi Wan woke again he was alone. He shivered. He tried to sit up, but an avalanche of blankets pinned him to the cot. Obi Wan’s limbs held no strength to lift the blankets strangling him. He laid back and glanced around the room. It looked like a cave. A lantern in the corner illuminated rough stone walls. A few crates seemed to serve as tables and chairs. 

Obi Wan really felt too hot though. Sweat clung to his temples. He pushed at the blankets covering his burning skin. The motion dislodged a cough in his chest. The cough turned into a fit. Obi Wan choked and hacked as the coughs racked his whole frame. 

The door set into the stone at the other room opened. A clone entered the room. Obi Wan’s coughing subsided into soft wheezing. The clone looked him up and down but said nothing.

The clone came close enough for Obi Wan to search his face for identifying marks. He looked like most clones, his skin tan and his eyes brown. He wore his hair short and his face shaved. Obi Wan couldn’t see any tattoos or scars. He didn’t wear armour. Instead, he dressed in his blacks with a rough stitched cloak like a poncho.

The clone pulled up a crate to the edge of Obi Wan’s cot and lifted a bowl in one hand. He dipped a cloth in the water and placed it on Obi Wan’s brow. Obi Wan almost sighed in relief. His skin still burned. 

Obi Wan cleared his throat. The clone’s silent treatment made him nervous.

“What’s your name?” Obi Wan asked. His voice croaked.

The clone’s jaw flexed. “Jare,” he finally said.

Obi Wan lifted an eyebrow. “Literal or a joke?”

Jare snorted. “So you know Mando’a.”

“A bit,” Obi Wan admitted. 

Jare stood as though to leave.

“Wait,” Obi Wan tried to grab Jare’s hand. The clone flinched away from his touch. “Please,” Obi Wan asked. “What happened?”

Jare scowled. “The mountain almost claimed you as its own. You were an icicle when we found you.”

“You saved me,” Obi Wan rasped. “Thank you.”

Jare’s frowned deepened. “It’s my job as the medic. But that was before we found this,” he held up Obi Wan’s lightsaber hilt. “You’re a Jedi.”

“I was,” Obi Wan’s voice grated his throat. 

Jare sneered. “We don’t like Jedi.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not one anymore.”

Jare hid the lightsaber in the folds of his cloak. He left, leaving Obi Wan in the dark with his feverish thoughts. How did a whole platoon manage to survive on a remote mountain without the Republic knowing? They had obviously been here a long time. Why had they not tried to return to their post? It was not far to the village. Obi Wan’s eyelids fluttered. He fell into fitful sleep.

Obi Wan woke to Jare sneaking furtively into the room. 

“What’s going on?” Obi Wan pushed himself up onto his elbows. He could hear shouting voices.

“York and Digger are arguing.” Jare closed the door quietly.

“About me?” Obi Wan guessed.

Jare’s eyes landed on Obi Wan. “Be careful, jetii.”

“Not a Jedi anymore,” Obi Wan reminded him. 

Jare crept closer. He sat on the crate beside Obi Wan again. 

“Tell me how you came here,” Obi Wan asked.

Jare scowled. “I don’t take orders from Jedi.”

Obi Wan was too startled to argue his position with the Order. All clones were programmed to follow the Jedi. That was their purpose as the Republic Army. 

“What happened to you?” Obi Wan breathed.

Jare looked away. “We’re tired of the war, jetii. We left. No one will come for us here.”

“I found you,” Obi Wan pointed out.

Jare bared his teeth. “You will not live to tell the Republic.”

For the first time since waking in the cave, fear spiked down Obi Wan’s spine. 

“Jare,” Obi Wan tried to sit up. He didn’t make it far. “I don’t answer to the Republic anymore. If you don’t want to be found I won’t tell them where you are.”

“It’s too late,” Jare said. “York and Digger are arguing about whether or not to kill you. York thinks you will go on your way, but Digger will not relent. Digger will overpower York if he has to.”

“Jare,” Obi Wan said urgently. “Where is my lightsaber?”

Jare shook his head. “I cannot give it to you.”

“Jare-,” Obi Wan growled. He was cut off by a coughing fit. 

“Hush,” Jare’s hands grasped Obi Wan’s shoulders. “If they know you are awake, they will come to kill you.”

Obi Wan tried to stifle his coughs in his hands and hold his breath, but it just made the wheezing worse.

The door opened. A hulking shadow stepped inside.

Oh, Obi Wan thought, He’s Digger. Digger towered like his own small mountain. He turned one eye on Obi Wan. The other eye was a ruin of scar tissue. He rumbled towards Obi Wan. 

Another clone, who must have been York, darted into the room and grabbed Digger’s arm. His thick beard and long hair hid most of his face. 

“Digger, don’t,” York growled. 

Digger spun, picked York up off his feet, and tossed York out into the hallway. Digger slammed the door and bolted it. Obi Wan heard York’s fists banging against the door. 

Obi Wan tried to push himself upright. His head spun and his breaths rasped. He clutched the edge of the cot for support.

Jare put himself between Obi Wan and Digger, blocking Obi Wan from view. “I can’t let you do this,” Jare said.

“Get out of the way,” Digger reached a massive hand to push Jare aside.

Blue light and a sound Obi Wan knew in his core filled the cave. Jare held Obi Wan’s lightsaber between himself and Digger.

“He’s no threat to us.”

“You hold his Jedi weapon,” Digger argued. “He will turn us over to the Republic. If they don’t exterminate us, they will send us back to the war.”

“I won’t,” Obi Wan promised. 

Digger sneered. “Lies.”

“I’m not a Jedi anymore,” Obi Wan tried. 

Digger ignored him. He advanced. Jare lifted the lightsaber. “Brother, don’t make me do something we will both regret.”

“Too late.” Digger moved faster than Obi Wan would have thought possible for his bulk. He kicked Jare’s legs out from under him. Jare hit his knees, dropping the lightsaber. Digger’s fist cracked against Jare’s skull. Jare crumpled to the ground in a heap. 

Digger came at Obi Wan. Obi Wan pulled himself up. If this was how he ended, it would be on his feet. His legs almost gave out, but Obi Wan managed to stay upright.  
Digger stared down at him. Obi Wan ignored the roll of sweat down his spine.

“This will not be quick,” Digger said.

Obi Wan swung a fist. Digger didn’t even flinch as the punch landed. Digger’s fingers closed around Obi Wan’s throat. Obi Wan grabbed his meaty forearms. Digger lifted Obi Wan off his feet. Obi Wan kicked wildly. He gagged. Black edged his vision. Over Digger’s shoulder, Obi Wan saw the wavering image of Jare struggling to his feet. 

Obi Wan took one hand from Digger’s wrists. He closed his eyes and focussed. The pain ebbed for just a second. The Force flowed through Obi Wan. Obi Wan reached out. He felt the lightsaber in his mind. Obi Wan lifted. The lightsaber spun through the air.

Jare caught the lightsaber just as Obi Wan lost control of the Force. Jare ignited the blade. It slashed across Digger’s back. Digger roared. He dropped Obi Wan. 

Obi Wan hit the ground hard. He choked on blessed air. For a long moment he could only focus on gasping oxygen into his lungs. 

A hand closed on Obi Wan’s shoulder. He jerked on instinct. 

“Hey,” Jare admonished. “It’s me.”

Obi Wan looked up. Digger lay in a heap the size of a small village. 

“Is he-?”

“He’s fine,” Jare growled. “I’ll fix him.”

Jare helped Obi Wan sit on the edge of the cot. Obi Wan shivered. Jare grabbed a blanket and tossed it over Obi Wan’s shoulders. Obi Wan clutched at it. He realised with a start that the pattern of orange starbursts was the blanket Jan had given him.

Jare went and unbolted the door to let York in. 

York shoved his way into the room. He frowned under his beard at the unconscious Digger. His scowl deepened as he met Obi Wan’s eyes. 

“So, you survived, Jedi.”

“I would not have if not for Jare,” Obi Wan answered. 

York surveyed him closely. “When you are fit to travel, you will go.”

Obi Wan dipped his head gratefully. “I will speak of you to no one,” he promised. 

York shrugged. “Tell who you like. We will not be here. It’s time we moved on anyways. Perhaps we will find somewhere we won’t have to hide.”

“I very much hope so, my friend.”

York’s mouth twitched something close to a frown. He jerked his head at Jare. Together, they lifted Digger from the room and left Obi Wan alone. He fell back into his nest of blankets with a sigh of relief. 

Two days later, Jare deemed Obi Wan fit to travel. York met him at the entrance to their cave. They had collapsed their whole camp into packs big enough for a small shuttle. York pointed down the mountain.

“Stay to the north side of the cliff face and you’ll make it to the village by noon.”

“Thank you,” Obi Wan offered his hand in thanks. York shook it and went back to loading up the shuttle.

Obi Wan shouldered his pack. Jare suddenly appeared from inside the cave.

Obi Wan changed course and made his way over to the clone. “Thank you. You saved my life,” Obi Wan said.

Jare dropped his eyes and shuffled his feet. “I did my duty as a medic, Jedi.”

“Kenobi,” Obi Wan offered his name. 

Jare’s head shot up. “General Kenobi?”

Obi Wan gave him an ironic smile. “Not anymore, I told you.” Obi Wan lifted his hand in farewell. “May the Force be with you.”

Jare stood and watched as Obi Wan made his way down the mountain. Obi Wan looked back only once. The trees had already swallowed the clones from view. 

Obi Wan arrived at the village before noon. He made a beeline for Jan’s little cart of warm clothing. The old woman looked up at his approach. Her wrinkled face broke out into a toothless grin.

“Obi Wan Kenobi! I thought the clones had eaten you.”

Obi Wan laughed. “Not exactly.” He pulled the sunburst blanket from his pack. ‘I wanted to return this to you. I believe it may have saved my life.”

Jan’s hands pushed the blanket at him. “It was a gift.”

“Thank you,” Obi Wan bowed his head. 

Jan gave him a shrewd look. “You find what the Force wanted to show you?”

“I did,” Obi Wan said.

“And the clones?”

Obi Wan feigned ignorance. “There are no clones on your mountain, dear lady.”

Jan narrowed her eyes and smiled knowingly. 

The sound of a shuttle engine startled them both. Obi Wan shielded his eyes. A plume of snow and smoke rose from the mountain top and rocketed through the atmosphere. Obi Wan watched until it was gone.

“So, where will the Force lead you next?” Jan asked, drawing his attention again.

“I do not know,” Obi Wan admitted.

Jan smiled. “I’m sure whatever it is will be an adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jare's name in Mando'a means "reckless or kamikaze"


End file.
